Zira's Palace
Zira's Palace was a large durasteel complex located in Arizona. Originally erected as a science tower, the buildings eventually fell into the hands of the Empress, Zira Miranda Grover. While the structure underwent many additions in the way of fortification and technological advances, the basic structure of the complex remained the same throughout its existence. Deep in the castle's subterranean chambers, Zira Miranda Grover made a throne room which sat below a pit that housed a pet monster. The Empress used the beast for a dual purpose: protection and entertainment. At the flick of a switch, a concealed door in the floor of the chamber could deposit a threatening guest into an inescapable pit while onlookers could watch as the beast made short work of its meal. Description Zira’s Palace was a large durasteel complex located at the fringes of the Arizona desert in America. While the structure underwent many additions in the way of relevancy and technological advances, the basic structure of the complex remained the same throughout its existence. Composed of a central rotunda and a taller spire adjacent to it, the ridge-side retreat also boasted a hangar and maintenance bay. The Palace also boasted a huge kitchen to cook lots of food for the Empress' large appetite, run by Pablo and his kitchen boy, Marco. On Zira's orders, cameras were installed into the palace to record almost everything that went on in there. Death Pit Deep in the tower’s chambers, Zira made a throne room which sat below a pit that housed an alien monster called the Death Pit, a huge indoor arena. Two bands clamped around Zira's throne and elevated her to the peak of a balcony where she could overlook executions in the Death Pit. Throne Room Zira made her throne room deep in the chambers of the palace complex. Accessed by a winding stairway, the throne room’s air was constantly filled with the sounds of music per Zira’s delight in live song. Aside from two guards standing guard over the throne room at the door, a vat of gas that is harmless to humans but toxic to any creatures less than two feet long, a scientific breakthrough made by Stellan Howard. Reclining on a large throne, Zira could oversee the gathered masses she permitted to enjoy her company. Behind Zira was the door to her majordomo’s own private quarters which allowed quick arrival to join her. Behind that room was her own private quarters, which she used when she wanted isolation but didn't want to go to her city quarter. The door leading to the two rooms was ornately made of priceless jewels and frequently guarded by a small battalion of soldiers. The likes of assassins and mercenaries filled out the often crowded alcoves of the throne room. At the center of the room, the polished metal floor gave way to a viewing screen which recorded events up in a large pit where Zira’s beasts would fight, entertaining the Empress and her guests. Amongst the beasts were Zira’s unnamed alien and a noil. A suction field set in front of Zira’s throne could be opened by a trigger mechanism in the Empress’ armrest, blowing air upward towards threatening or otherwise bothersome guests and escorting them into the pit to be devoured. The throne room was beyond welcome to Zira’s private band. The band, headlining vocalists Thomas Carter and Makenzie, performed at Zira’s whim, occupying a band room above the chamber adjacent to the Death Pit. The largest alcove in the room, hosting the stairs to the dancers’ pit, band lounge, and the private elevator that ferried Zira up to her private chambers, was also home to a wall of trophies collected by Zira. Amongst these items were the taxidermied heads of several beasts and, for a short time, a bound and shackled Helen McKeen. Dungeons and meeting chamber The levels below the throne room were prison cells for Zira’s enemies, dungeons whose occupants often suffered a slow, public death. While some prisoners were allowed to freely walk around the cell, most were strapped to the wall, to the ceiling, or to furniture. Several un-manned devices were attached to them as a means of torture. The guards, who frequently tortured the prisoners themselves, resided with their families in these dank levels. The males maintained order in the palace, while their women raised their children and kept the palace tidy. The meeting room that sat opposite the prison facility was overseen by Tom Harper, a sadistic worker who oversaw that assessment of anyone that would see service in Zira’s palace. History Construction The palace was originally built in 1971 as a luxurious science tower. Many complicated experiments were performed within its walls. Her Majesty's will It wasn’t until 1981 that the head of the International Alliance, Zira Miranda Grover, recently crowned Empress, discovered the structure, ousted the scientists and seized the monastery. Stellan Howard worked as Zira's chief architect. Erecting a throne room at the top floor, Zira made the tower her palace. The Empress eventually had Howard design additions to her palace, focusing on the dungeons. However, he failed to provide adequate space for Zira's personalized servants, leaving the existing dungeons intact for them to lounge in to cover up for this. This made Zira so furious that she executed him. Taking up residence in the Palace, Zira remained in her throne room, in the heart of the Palace, scarcely wandering far and rarely appearing in public. Despite Zira's isolationism, the rest of the Palace bustled constantly with activity. As Zira’s empire grew in reputation and power, more and more miscreants began to occupy the palace. Zira captured and employed many guards, allowing their families to reside in a wing of the palace in exchange for security. The queen occupied the palace for decades, dividing her time between this business and relaxation. Rescue of Helen McKeen Helen McKeen was brought prisoner for failing to capture Cedwell, and Zira chained her to the end of the throne room. However, the Boy-Team wanted Helen back, and to do so, they concocted an elaborate plan. First, Anakin Organa sent a message to a guard to give to Zira. The guard successfully delivered Anakin’s message, which asked to bargain for Helen. Zira, bemused, rejected the offer. Afterward, the queen listened to her musicians sing “Beautiful Life,” as her slave, Thomas Carter, danced for her. Demanding a repeat, Zira tried to bring Thomas to her, but he resisted and Zira pressed her trapdoor button and would have executed him had Summer Petersen, disguised as the executive Xydarone V, interfered and rescued him. Petersen remained in a dorm, waiting for evening. Later that night, Summer freed Helen from her bonds. However, Zira caught her and Helen. Helen tried to bargain with the gangster, saying that she was at war, but Zira said it was too late. Helen was put in a cell while Summer was taken as Zira’s new slave. Anakin arrived the following day and was able to gain entry through Force usage, despite Zira’s order not to allow the Jedi to enter. Zira’s majordomo presented the Jedi to his master and Anakin demanded that Zira free Helen and Summer, or else face her destruction. Zira refused and Anakin pulled a gun on her, at which point Zira activated the trapdoor and sent Anakin into the death pit. However, Anakin dropped a gate on the monster’s head, killing the beast and infuriating the monarch. Zira ordered harsher punishment: the prisoners would be taken to the Cave of the Gargoyle and fed to Devorar. Return to the Palace While most of Zira's courtiers accompanied her to the Cave, very few returned. Zira returned to her Palace and it rocketed away from Arizona, only to return to its original position in 2018. Zira continued in her laid back, gluttonous ways for another decade. She brought about the deaths of several more people, usually for sport. Anyone who dared enter her Palace was sentenced to death unless they had an excuse she considered to be exceptional. Zira's Palace was breached by Hell Burnbottom in 2032. From there, he quickly gained access to Zira's throne room. The Dark mutant arrived a day ahead of schedule, using his early arrival to carry out a personal mission in Zira's Palace. Hell Burnbottom told Zira that he needed her help in crushing the enemies of the Elite NoHeads. Zira refused to comply, prompting the NoHead Grandmaster to kill several of her henchmen and strike her down. The guards immediately attacked him, though Burnbottom ultimately escaped. Abandonment Following this event, the palace was shut down, the gates refusing to open for anyone. While many of Zira Grover's relatives or opponents attempted to take the palace, the walls were impenetrable and it eventually fell into abandonment. Known employees Administration Zira-BVG4.jpg|Zira Miranda Grover|link=Zira Miranda Grover Imageless (Male).jpg|Jim Newman|link=Jim Newman Marina2.jpeg|Marina|link=Marina Imageless (Male).jpg|Robert Mersames|link=Robert Mersames Personalized servants Marina2.jpeg|Marina|link=Marina ClaireJulianfull2.jpg|Claire Julian|link=Claire Julian Corey3.jpeg|Corey|link=Corey Areallygoodpictureofnathan.jpeg|Nathan|link=Nathan Summer watching the battle.jpg|Summer Petersen|link=Summer Petersen *Gavin Gondronan *Jessie *Natalie Clarke *Tavion Gondronan *Thomas Carter *Erica Chamberlain *Trudy *Yolanda Gogan Military and defense personnel *Twelve guards **Taylor Carter **Justin Bellamy **Ten unidentified others *Nortorans **Pat *Army of 1200 men (formerly) Other personnel Hm.jpeg|Helen McKeen (temporary trophy)|link=Helen McKeen 4395869403020.png|January (Keeper of Lore)|link=January *Carl Armsworth *Tailor *Local chef *Mackenzie *Mercedes *Stellan Howard (architect) *Wes Bomee (operator) Appearances * * * * * Category:Locations used by the International Alliance Category:Palaces